Exercise systems have been developed in various configurations that utilize level floors, weights, treadmills, and/or exercise machines, etc., to improve physical strength and/or stamina or to provide a cardiovascular workout. Such exercise systems, however, fail to assist in improving balance and center of gravity, while simultaneously improving strength and stamina and incorporating a cardiovascular workout. As such, there remains a need for a single, integrated exercise system that both promotes fitness development through upper and lower body strength and stamina training and improves the balance and center of gravity of the user while incorporating a cardiovascular exertion.